


You can hammer my sickle all night long

by rae_but_in_writing



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Communism, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack Treated Somewhat Seriously, M/M, Satire, Thorki - Freeform, except the ending is a bit of a jump-cut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rae_but_in_writing/pseuds/rae_but_in_writing
Summary: My conspiracy theory is that if Thor & Loki ever got to rule the earth they would colonize the entire planet together and establish communism





	You can hammer my sickle all night long

It's been over a year sice the reings of the royal family of Asgard had expanded their empire and relocated their people to a new, fruitful destination.  
All have agreed that the earth has never been under a better leadership, ever since the gods colonized the entire planet and, with glory, led humanity to a brighter tomorrow of comradship and sharing.  
Communists at heart that they were, they shared everything, even the throne.  
Loki's everlasting hunger for power and admiration would likely never be quenched, and knowing that, Thor did everything in his power to try and limit him at least partially in his shenanigans as the co-ruller of Earth. His undying love for his adpotive brother had him catching himself constantly letting things slide, but he had to put his foot down after Lokis construction of the 43rd monumental statue of himself deprived the entire european region of gold, partially silver and twelve other valuable resources. "But doesn't the capital of Lithuania deserve to bask in my grand majesty and sublimity?" he argued.  
Loki had established his base near the capital city of Russia. Something about the cold weather and the violent nature of its people reminded him of his infancy in Jottunhime. And as it was also the Motherland of their beloved idology, it only felt fitting to him that he'd stay around and lecture the locals about his greatness and supremacy, and his aid to the human history as a gracious saviour and ruler of all.  
Thor spent a large portion of his time in america, nesting around in the White house but never really settling down anywhere for long. He travelled alot finding out what could be done for the people and fixing his brother's doings every now and then as he found out about them. After the statue fiasko, he felt that he needed to adress things directly. He was going to visit his brother over at his base and have a serious pollitical discussion with him. Or so he thought.  
Loki had been expecting the arrival of his brother well prepared, and not willing to let him off easy. After severe contemplation of what would be the best welcome for his beloved commrad, he settled for seductively laying across the table in his main office, with nothing but the soviet flag covering his naturally divine body. The luscious silk-like material ran across his skin and draped over every single curve & detail. Like a work of art from the old masters, radiating majesty and passion, he spread himself across the desk and awaited the door to open with a smug grin he didn't bother to conceal.

*thor enters  
*a timeless dirty pickup line:  
"You're developing an uprising in my lower class"  
"Are you the means of production? Cause I wanna seize you."  
*then they banged to the soviet union anthem

end.


End file.
